ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothian
Brothian Burosu-seijin HomeworldUnknown Average HeightVaries DietCarnivorous Sapience LevelSapient Brothians (ブロス星人, Burosu-seijin) are a brutal barbaric race once thought to have been extinct, though they have recently reappeared throughout the cosmos. Overview Name The name "Brothian" is taken from the word broth, a soup consisting of meat or vegetable chunks, and often rice, cooked in stock. The name of Brothians are puns on different types of soups, stews, and broths. Homeworld The exact homeworld of Brothians is unknown as they are scattered throughout the universe, though it is said to be a harsh planet. 50% of the planet is said to be taken up by a huge, arid desert-like wasteland the other 50% consisting of dense forests and deep oceans. This planet is also said to have 50x the gravity of Earth. History Brothians are said to have a very long lifespan. Due to this, Brothians didn't evolve very much and still greatly resemble their ancestors. They are a ruthless warrior race, similar to the Saiyans, attacking several planets to increase their wealth and resources. They were feared throughout the galaxy due to their violence and ruthlessness. However, at some point, an event took place on their planet, and the Brothians seemingly vanished from existence. They disappeared for about a 1000 years until they recently began popping up throughout the galaxy, resuming their reign of terror. Physiology Appearance Brothians are mostly humanoid in appearance with large muscular builds and generally dark skin tones ranging from black, gray, dark gray, navy blue, dark purple, dark green, dark red, brown, and dark yellow. Sometimes they possess scales or fur. They lack hair but sport spikes on their head that give the impression of hair. They possess various glowing linear patterns all over their bodies. These patterns, along with their eyes, can be any color. Variations There are many different breeds of Brothians. Each variation is unique from the other. Humanoid The most common variation of Brothians, Humanoid Brothians are what you'd expect them to be. They are humanoid Brothians with muscular builds and spikes on their head, mimicking hair. Some Humanoid Brothians may have a large, single eye instead of two normal eyes. These Brothians are known as Cyclopean Brothians. Mammalian Mammalian Brothians are unusual as they are covered in a coat of short length fur and are typically quadrupedal, though they are capable of movement on two legs. When bipedal, their forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while their hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. They have long, thick tails. They generally resembles bears. Avian Avian Brothian have large wings in place of arms. These wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The back of these wings are clad in beautiful plumage that's the same color their patterns. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. They have scaly legs ending in zygodactyl talons and sharp hooked beaks. Insectoid Insectoid Brothians are covered in a hard, armored exoskeleton with patterns inside the seams of their armor plating which can only be seen when the Brothian is glowing with power. They have four arms and two legs, mandibles, wings similar to Perfect Cell, and zigzagging antennae. Piscine Piscine Brothians are fish-like Brothians covered in scales and have fins on their head and back, webbing hands and feet with four claws each, long fish tails, and shark-like teeth. Draconic Draconic Brothians are covered in large scales like Piscines, have clawed hands and feet, long thick tails, fangs, and leathery bat-like wings on their back. Draconic Brothians are considered the strongest Brothians alive, but are also the rarest variation; every 1/100 Brothians have a chance of being born a Draconic Brothian. Personality Similar to Saiyans, Brothians have a love for battle. However, they are not as arrogant or as prideful. They would rather stray away from opponent who are stronger then them and only fight those they believe that have a chance at defeating. They are also more caring towards their own kind and have a strong sense of family. Power Brothians have a natural affinity to control Ki energy, allowing them to generate very powerful energy blasts even at young ages. An average Brothian energy blast is powerful enough to completely wipe out a big city, while the most powerful Brothians can easily destroy entire planets with just one blast. Flight Due to their natural ability to control their energy, and the massively increased gravity of their home planet, Brothians possess the innate ability to fly at high speeds, with little, to no effort at all. Avian, Draconic, and Insectoid Brothians possess wings, and therefore do not need energy to fly. Strength Brothians naturally possess immense superhuman strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting. They are capable of easily lifting one hundred times their own weight. The naturally high gravity of of their homeworld (50x that of Earth) develops their physical strength, further making them incredibly strong at young ages. Even weaker and/or younger Brothians are capable of conquering most planets alone. Through tough training, Brothians are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. This is just another similarity Brothians share with Saiyans. Speed Brothians possess tremendous levels of superhuman speed, easily capable of breaking the sound barrier, even with their basic moves. They also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without any trouble at all, or even catch them with no harm. Their superhuman speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training, they can easily perform immensely high jumps or acrobatics far more advanced than those of normal human beings, with no drawback or strain on their bodies. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. These natural powers of speed and reflex make nearly all Brothian hand-to-hand combat very fast. The strongest and most powerful of Brothians can easily move faster than the speed of light. Durability Brothian possess enormous amounts of superhuman durability, and are a remarkably resilient species, who refuse to be physically broken. Even as juveniles, Brothians are easily capable of taking on bullets, explosions or sharpened objects and come out relatively unharmed. Fully grown adult Brothians possess massive levels of resistance to nearly all harm, and essentially, no weapon can could possibly harm them. However, they are far from invincible, and substantially powerful forces and enemies can overcome a Brothian's durability. Even then, if they're hurt, Brothians not only also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal human beings, but also have an extremely high tolerance to physical pain, and will only succumb to injuries if a massively high amount of bones are broken. Lifespan Brothians can live for a very long amount of time, and can live up to several centuries. They also remain in their youth and prime much longer, yet another trait they share with Saiyans. Reproduction Brothians have a sexual reproduction system similar to that of Humans and Saiyans. Brothians are said to require a gestation period of up to a year. Combat Brothians have an inborn will to fight. Most Brothians will spend their lives training to become stronger so that they can prove themselves in battle. List of Brothians *Alicot: An Avian Brothian. He has dark purple plumage with green patterns and gold scaly legs. *Bigos: A Humanoid Brothian. He has brown skin with red patterns *Chouder: A Piscine Brothian. He has a dark green scaly body with orange patterns. *Goulash: A Draconic Brothian. He is currently the only Draconic Brothian alive. He has dark gray skin with blue patterns and blue wing membranes. He has spikes on his head and around his forearms. *Scouse: An Insectoid Brothian. He has a gold exoskeleton with black patterns. *Toso: A Mammalian Brothian.He has navy blue fur with yellow patterns and spikes around his forearms. Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:South Galaxy Races